


Giving and Receiving

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Christmas Gift Fic prompt This is a time for indulgence, for giving into temptation.





	Giving and Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> For lokifan
> 
> I took your prompt as a sort of metaphorical thing and I hope you enjoy it! Happy holidays!
> 
> Beta’d by 13alias31.

Draco bit his lip and glanced up towards Harry Potter. The ex-Gryffindor was holding court in the Ministry canteen amongst Aurors and other staff alike, whereas Draco was alone in a dark corner watching from afar.

“You could just talk to him you know.”

“Talk to who?” Draco feigned ignorance as he glanced towards Pansy, who was sliding into the seat next to him.

“Potter, and you’re entirely unsubtle.” She lifted her chin and her ink stained fingers rose to push her hair back behind her ear.

“Why would I want to talk to Boy Wonder?”

“Because he wants to talk to you” Pansy stated simply. “And you spend half of your time looking at him and the other half of the time he’s staring at you.”

Draco rolled his eyes and looked down at his plate before his gaze drifted to his left arm, sleeve covering the Dark Mark there. Guilt surged through him. Potter had spoken at his trial and he’d gone free, able to pursue any career. Draco had headed for the Ministry only to be accepted by Arthur Weasley and the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department, who were impressed with his work on the Cabinet during sixth year, if not the purpose he was fixing it for.

Pansy hadn’t been so lucky, she’d become a clerk to various departments at the Ministry as part of her punishment for attempting to offer up Potter. Draco did his best to make her forget that she was being punished and the job did allow for her to learn all the juicy gossip of the Ministry staff.

Rolling his eyes Draco pecked her on the cheek and said “must get back to work, have a desk that’s spewing tinsel” he sighed and headed out, chancing one last glance at Potter and pausing for a moment when green eyes met his. Then Potter blinked and Draco was free to leave the canteen, breathing a sigh of relief.

XXX

Draco was sweaty, his shirt sticking to his skin in patches even though he’d taken off his robes and rolled up his sleeves. There’s nobody in the office at the moment, most of them were in Kent due to kettles mixing Amorentia into anything it pours, so he didn't mind his Dark Mark. He never really minded, but everybody else did.

“Hello?”

“Shit!” Draco exclaimed as he hit his head on the underside of the desk, “hang on” he called and slid on his back out from under the desk, looking up at the visitor in surprise.

“Potter.”

“Draco” Harry murmured and his eyes roved over Draco’s form, pausing on his left arm, and Draco hastily pulled his sleeve down.

“How can I help you Potter?”

“I was looking for Arthur” Harry said. “But he’s obviously not in.”

“Multiple kettles pouring Amorentia in Kent, taking most of the team to deal with it” Draco grinned wryly.

“But not you?”

Biting back a snarky reply, Draco thought he’d give into temptation, to see what it would be like to be Harry’s friend, “no I have to deal with this desk tossing tinsel out every few minutes.”

“Manually?” Harry frowned and took a step closer to Draco and the desk.

“Yes, it’s not that difficult really. You just have to find the centre of magic in the desk-“

“How do you do that?” Harry interrupted.

Smiling slightly Draco held out his hand, waiting until Harry placed his in Draco’s, before laying both hands flat on the surface of the wood. “Close your eyes” he whispered and watched Harry do just that before continuing “breathe slowly in and out, and concentrate on the feeling of the wood beneath your palm, then think of your magic as light that flows down your arm, through your hand and into the wood.”

As Harry did as Draco said, the blond took the time to enjoy the feel of Harry’s hand beneath his own, as well as study the profile that was closer than Harry had ever been. The slight bump in the otherwise straight nose was probably caused by Draco stomping on Harry, the strong jaw covered with light stubble made Draco want to rub his lips over it until they tingled pleasantly.

Behind square frames Harry’s eyes were closed and his lips were curved into a soft smile, Draco listened closely and when his breath hitched, he whispered “do you feel it?”

“Yes” Harry replied, his voice breathy.

“That’s what I have to find, the easiest way is under the desk.”

Opening his eyes, lids fluttering, Harry turned his gaze onto Draco. Feeling bold, Harry asked “how did you find out about this?”

Draco’s smile fell from his face and he drew away from Harry, right hand going across his body to clutch at his left forearm. “It’s innate in me, I found out I had this affinity with Object Magic when- in sixth year.”

“Oh” Harry breathed out, so softly it almost wasn’t a word at all.

Looking up at Harry, Draco’s heart leapt into his throat as he took in the flushed cheek bones and the soft ‘o’ of Harry’s barely open mouth and the green eyes gazing at him with sympathy and understanding.

Leaning forward Draco went to kiss Harry but he took a step back asking “what are you doing?”

“Indulging my desire to give into temptation” Draco answered which made Harry stand still when Draco approached again.

Curling his hands over Harry’s shoulders and leaning forward to brush his lips against Harry’s, Draco felt a myriad of emotions that were difficult to catalogue in that single moment. But when Harry’s large hands rested on his hips and his lips parted enough for his tongue to touch Draco’s as he started to kiss back, Draco allowed himself to hope.

Being turned slightly, so he was against the desk, Draco lifted a leg to curl around Harry’s hip and he managed to push his cock into Harry’s before the desk shuddered and a pop resounded. Harry pulled away before the sound had faded away only to find that the desk had decided to cover them with tinsel that wrapped about them like Devil’s Snare.

“You never said this tinsel tied people together!”

“Didn’t I?” Draco asked innocently “must have forgotten” he murmured before pulling Harry in for another kiss, grateful that he’d decided to indulge in his wishes this Christmas.


End file.
